


Three's Company

by CaffeinatedWriter



Series: tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Gary and Pete have the same taste in men so it becomes a, Closed Poly Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Open Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedWriter/pseuds/CaffeinatedWriter
Summary: Jimmy doesn’t know what he’s getting into involving himself with Gary and Pete.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/159230634906/person-a-and-b-are-childhood-sweethearts-and-have) post.

“My date cancelled,” Pete huffs, falling on his stomach next to Gary on their couch, old and ugly and starting to smell vaguely of dog. They have the money to replace it, or at least Gary does, but it was so connected to the beginnings of them becoming a family, it’s hard to justify tossing it out.

Familiar and comfortable. There’s poetry in there somewhere.

Both the animals whine at the disturbance Pete’s arrival causes, shifting in even lazier positions before settling back into near coma instantly. The cat is this close to falling off the back of the couch. Pete’s pretty sure the dog is only half aware he’s using Gary’s thigh as a pillow. They’re ridiculous, just like their parents.

The whole thing is very domestic and warms Pete’s chest in a way that is too syrupy for words.

“What kind of idiot?” Gary asks, resting a warm hand on Pete’s butt. It’s affectionate more than anything, but he’s tempted to let it stray into something a little more the way he knows it will if he leaves Gary unchecked.

Or he would, if he didn’t have to make himself scarce soon for Gary’s own date.

The thought bums him out, only because he’s gotten particularly bad at entertaining himself out of the house since they moved in together. Even before that, Gary’s always been around. It’s boring going out alone.

“I know. Imagine, me not the world’s priority,” Pete deadpans, curling to bury his face in the dog’s stomach. He smells like wet dog and piss, not the most comforting thing in the world. It does remind him that its his turn to bathe their fur children.

Gary will join him if he asks. And if he doesn’t. It’s a pretty safe assumption that Gary will join him in everything regardless of circumstance. That’s just how they operate.

He finds it hard to be too bummed out over a cancelled date with the knowledge that Gary exists. The guy he’s been seeing for a couple weeks won’t get to see his ass in the shorts he bought at the mall last weekend. That’s his loss. Gary appreciates his ass regardless of what its covered in. There’s really no losing for Pete.

Gary promises he feels the same and Pete trusts Gary so it’s fine. Boredom when he’d expected dinner and cheap beer? Not so easily accepted.

“You’re my priority because I’m not an idiot; hang out here,” Gary says as if it’s obvious. It feels a little obvious but Pete’s not so sure. There’s rules to this, he thinks, but they didn’t vocalize them in all their talking and he _wants_ to stay here, even if it’s breaking some unspoken rule.

“Your date though,” Pete argues half-heartedly. More so Gary can take it back if he wants but Pete knows Gary and he never says anything because he thinks he has to. Gary’s worse at unspoken rules than Pete is.

The other boy shrugs, drumming his fingers lightly against Pete’s ass. “The date I made because you were going out. And now you’re not so…he can just deal, I guess? This is our house, he can’t exactly be mad about you being here.”

“Gary-” Pete goes to argue, a list of all the reasons this boy had every right to want Pete gone.

“I’ve known him for two weeks and you’re my boy,” Gary interrupts, stretching in an elaborate plan to pet the cat without the silly thing realizing. She huffs a sigh but allows the attention without protest. “I’m not cancelling on him. Just, you’re here now. You’re always going to be _here_ , Pete. Fuck him if he doesn’t like it.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works,” Pete mumbles through the distinct feeling that his heart is melting. Growing up, Gary had never been quite so elegant with his words but horrible sappy shit that forces heat to Pete’s cheeks is becoming more common the longer they’re together.

He has a hard enough time dealing with Gary’s initial level of gay; he doesn’t know how many years he can live with the all encompassing feeling of being loved before he just explodes.

“It works how we want it to work,” Gary state matter-of-factly. Pete smiles despite himself.

“You think everything should work the way you want it to,” Pete teases, resting a hand on Gary’s free thigh and squeezing. He feels better anyways, something Gary can always seem to manage, tactless as he is with everything.

“Of course it should. I’m right.” The ridiculousness of that statement is put on hold at the sound of the doorbell. Pete smacks Gary’s thigh before pushing himself to his feet so the dog can enjoy as much of Gary being his pillow as he can before whoever this boy is disrupts everything.

“Hate to see you leave, love to watch you go,” Gary catcalls and Pete can feel his leer without turning around.

“Fuck off!” Pete calls back at him, laughing as he opens the door. He’s too busy making faces at Gary through the hallway and it takes an awkward ‘oh’ to draw his attention to the newcomer. He’s wholly unimpressed when he realizes.

The ginger stands awkwardly on the front porch, shuffling and avoiding eye contact as Pete leans against the doorway disapprovingly.

“Hey Jimmy,” he hums, arms crossed as he stares the other boy down. It’s not hard to put two and two together. Though he’d been seeing the other boy for a couple weeks, there’d been no point where Jimmy had picked him up. Nothing that would give the boy any idea of where he lived. Which meant Jimmy was here for Gary.

He feels Gary come up behind him, taking in the tense atmosphere. Gary’s eyes travel from Pete to Jimmy and back. Silent for a moment and then a bark of laughter. “That kind of idiot!” he breaks the silence, reaction so sincerely Gary that Pete falls in love all over again. For the hundredth time.

“So…you’re roommates,” Jimmy mumbles.

“Pete’s my boyfriend,” Gary answers, like they’re talking about the weather and not the fact that apparently Pete and Gary both have the same terrible taste in men. It’s very fitting to how life has been so far and Pete can’t even find it in himself to be mad.

Jimmy’s eyes shoot up, thinly veiled annoyance.

“So you’re cheating on each other?”

“Nah, man. We’re…what was your initial phrasing, babe? ‘Exploring missed opportunities together,’ or something like that,” Gary grins, placing a hand on Pete’s exposed stomach and pulling him back against Gary’s chest. Despite everything, Pete can feel himself relaxing. “I’d argue we’ve been dating since elementary school but Pete says we have to use our middle school anniversary since that’s less weird.”

“We were not dating in elementary school, Gary,” Pete huffs, swatting blindly at his boyfriends face while his eyes remain firmly on Jimmy. He’s not really mad. Maybe he should be, because Jimmy clearly cancelled on him for Gary and that stings just a little bit, but secretly, he’s a little pleased that someone likes Gary enough to cancel another date.

“Right…okay?” Jimmy shuffles again but Pete’s proud to note that he maintains eye contact. There’s promise in him yet.

“You obviously don’t have a problem with seeing two people at once, Hopkins. Don’t be a hypocrite,” Gary chastises but Pete can tell he’s mostly kidding. Pete also knows there’s a little bit of a threat behind the words. “Even if you’re a stupid idiot. Pete’s obviously better than me.”

“Since we’re being all honest and shit, I thought I had a better chance at an orgasm,” Jimmy admits.

“That’s fair,” Pete shrugs. “Gary’s a slut.” He wriggles away as Gary prods at his stomach in retaliation, laughing.

“Pete comes first,” Gary says seriously. “Rule number one.” Pete shakes his head at Jimmy from behind Gary, making it clear that that isn’t the case. To be fair, he kinda feels the same way about Gary but he knows if Jimmy wants to stick around, they’re going to have to be a little less them against the world.

They’re not there yet. Jimmy isn’t part of them. They barely know him. For now, he’s Pete and Gary’s misguided attempt at not being obsessed with each other. A visitor.

With the way Jimmy’s furrowed eyebrows slowly ease, laughing silently at the faces Pete makes behind Gary’s back, Pete’s pretty sure he could be.

After all, neither of them are very good at anything other than forevers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me [here](http://beathimbacktotheghetto.tumblr.com).


End file.
